


Are you ok?

by Maximiu



Series: Octubre 2020 [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximiu/pseuds/Maximiu
Summary: En el camino, Yuu suspiro.Ace lo miro, caminando a su derecha - ¿Estas bien? - Sus mordidas no fueron precisamente suaves y Yuu quería morderle una mejilla en represalia, pero en cambio le sonrió.-	 Si, lo estoy, solo me preparaba mentalmente para la conversación que vamos a tener sobre lo que sucedió hace unas horas.Hubo un gruñido de ambos.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola/Yuu
Series: Octubre 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954189
Kudos: 12





	Are you ok?

Yuu a veces se cuestionaba si estar estudiando magia, sin poder utilizarla, valía la pena. Pero no negaba que sus clases favoritas eran las de Alquimia, eran realmente increíbles, Crewel-sensei solía darle palmaditas en la cabeza y decirle "Good Boy" mas de lo que felicitaba a los problemáticos Deuce y Ace, era gratificante, especialmente cuando se había desvelado algún fin de semana intentado ayudar a Ace a estudiar y este terminaba entreteniéndose con otra cosa desperdiciando así el esfuerzo del pobre Yuu. 

Hablando de los fines de semana, era sábado. Hace solo unos días Jamil-san entro en modo "Les voy a contar mi triste historia". 

Pero olvidemos esos detalles. 

Lo importante ahora, es que Ace no sabe lo que es la vergüenza y le gustaría tener magia para, con una buena ráfaga, sacarlo de su habitación. 

\- Espera Ace, despertaremos a Yuu. 

\- Entonces controla tu voz Deuce. 

Yuu rodo los ojos y miro un punto perdido en el techo, sus manos aferradas suavemente en las orejas de Grim. 

Las pijamadas son divertidas, pero a Yuu le hubiese gustado despertar como alguien normal por un día y no tener que ir a hacer cosas que el muy amable Director Crowley le pedía. En este caso, le hubiese gustado despertar con los rayos del sol dándole en la cara o con Grim murmurando lo increíble que es entre sueños. 

No despertar con los jadeos de sus amigos. 

¿Desde cuándo Deuce y Ace habían empezado a ser tan íntimos? No, aquí ese no es el problema. 

\- Ah... Deuce un poco más, estoy tan... ¡Humg! 

\- Ace, Ace... Ugh. 

Y entonces las respiraciones agitadas dominaron el dormitorio aún oscurecido. Ni si quiera eran las 5 de la mañana. 

\- Realmente, ustedes dos. - Comenzó Yuu, en tono tranquilo sentándose lentamente en su cama y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. 

Deuce enrojeció y Ace solo sonrió el muy sin vergüenza. 

\- Lo sentimos Yuu - Deuce casi tartamudeo. 

\- Dime eso cuando no tengas tus manos ocupadas. 

Y el chico alejo sus manos de la escena del crimen como si quemara. - I-iré a lavarme las manos. - Y casi tropezando con su propio futón salió de la habitación. 

Yuu mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Ace, ambos casi sin pestañear, quizás esperando que el pelirrojo se dignara en alejar sus manos de su miembro ya flácido o que al menos se tapara. 

Hubo un murmullo de Grim y luego Deuce regreso a la habitación, parecía tan avergonzado que se quedo en la puerta una vez entro, como si estuviera esperando permiso. 

\- Deuce, siéntate a mi lado ¿si? 

Deuce no cuestionó, solo se sentó casi rígido al lado de Yuu, este le paso el cuerpo dormido de Grim - Tápale las orejas pero no presiones tanto.

\- ¿Qué? 

Pese a su confusión, el pelinegro coloco una almohada en su regazo y luego acomodo a Grim allí sus manos haciendo el trabajo encomendado. 

Yuu soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que empezó la competencia de miradas con Ace. 

Estas últimas semanas habían sido agitadas, Heartslabyul tenia actividades casi todos los días, por lo que Ace y Deuce lo invitaban a menudo. Otros días se la pasaba volando con Kalim o bailando con Jamil, aprendiendo a cocinar con Ruggie o haciendo postres con Trey, sentado al lado de Cater bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos arboles en el patio del dormitorio simplemente hablando despacio como contando secretos o durmiendo con Leona en algún lugar cómodo del invernadero, corriendo con Jack por el estadio o aprendiendo a utilizar un arco y flecha con Rook, acompañando a Riddle por las tardes para estudiar juntos en la biblioteca o aprendiendo sobre moda con Vil. Solía pasar por Octavinelle para luego ir con Jade a las montañas en busca de hongos o simplemente caminar por la naturaleza, Floyd a veces lo acorralaba y luego terminaba exhausto el resto del día porque Floyd no sabia lo que era contenerse cuando jugaban Basquetbol aunque habían veces donde solo se quedaban en algún lugar a mirar cualquier cosa y Floyd terminaba cantando. Ortho solía llevarlo a la habitación de Idia, quien incomodo aceptaba que Yuu se uniera a sus noches de juego donde también pasaba tiempo con Azul. Por las noches caminaba al lado de Tsunotarou, otros días se la paso con Lilia escuchando historias de guerras y dragones, Silver solía unirse y escuchar hasta que el sueño le ganaba y se dormía, con Sabek no pasaba mucho tiempo, el chico era propenso a estar tras Tsunotarou y pasar de Yuu. Con Epel se quedaba hasta altas horas escuchando quejas sin fin, era increíble la cantidad de blasfemia que podía salir de esa boca perteneciente a un ser que parecía un santo. Y bueno, Grim siempre estaba sobre su cabeza o en sus hombros o simplemente en sus brazos. Todo esto sin contar el dolor que fue lo sucedido con Jamil. 

Estaba francamente con todos los huesos doloridos por tanto ajetreo. Y era un adolecente, seria mentira decir que la frustración no existía. Necesitaba un poco de liberación aquí. 

Tal vez, pensó Yuu mientras se quitaba el pantalón de pijama y se sentaba sin más en el regazo de Ace, si este sin vergüenza lo hacia perderse en otro tipo de liberación, se relaje un poco. 

Mientras las manos aun manchadas de Ace se deslizaban por su cuerpo, su mente vagamente llego a la conclusión de que todo esto había sido planeado por el maquiavélico cerebro de Ace. Todo esto de incentivar a Deuce a tocarse cuando Yuu esta tan cerca y a sabiendas de que tiene el sueño poco pesado. 

Deuce se unió, cuándo, Yuu no lo sabe pero los dedos cubiertos con lubricante tanteando su espalda baja son más que bienvenidos. 

Ace se enfoco en subir y bajar su mano lentamente sobre su miembro para distraerlo de la repentina intrusión. 

Bueno, al menos era sábado, quedaba el domingo para aprender a cubrir cualquier marca que Deuce estuviese dejando en su nuca y espalda o cualquier chupetón que Ace dejaba en su cuello y pecho. 

Grim olvidado en la cama en algún punto de la madrugada se despertó con tanto jadeo, el miro y luego volvió a caer dormido. No era su problema y estaba con sueño. 

Yuu no tiene idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí siendo sobre estimulado. 

Lo único que sabe, es que cayo inconsciente en algún momento sobre Deuce luego de tener un orgasmo seco y sentir una mordida fuerte en su hombro derecho. 

...

Cuando despertó, lo primero que captaron sus sentidos fue el olor a champú en el cabello de Ace, quien estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, luego capto que varias partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por algún mentol, seguramente para tratar las marcas. 

Deuce estaba abrazándole desde atrás. 

Yuu en el centro, como siempre que caminaban juntos. 

Se acurrucó un poco y apretó sus brazos alrededor de Ace ignorando el dolor que sintió en su cuerpo al realizar la simple acción. 

Al menos, era otro tipo de dolor. 

...

Mucho después, Grim rompió la atmósfera tranquila de los tres estudiantes acurrucados en la cama. 

El mapache tenia hambre y los tres sabían que no pararía de hablar hasta que le consigan algo. 

Se desenredaron y se levantaron para cambiarse sus pijamas e ir a la cafetería a conseguir algo que comer. 

En el camino, Yuu suspiro. 

Ace lo miro, caminando a su derecha - ¿Estas bien? - Sus mordidas no fueron precisamente suaves y Yuu quería morderle una mejilla en represalia, pero en cambio le sonrió.

\- Si, lo estoy, solo me preparaba mentalmente para la conversación que vamos a tener sobre lo que sucedió hace unas horas. 

Hubo un gruñido de ambos y un gruñido de Grim que no tardo en darles una especie de sermón por hacer esas cosas y no dejarle dormir. 

\- A la próxima váyanse a otra habitación yanno. 

Ace coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado. 

\- Solo pensé que seria divertido que te relajaras un poco. 

\- Hay muchas otras formas de relajación Ace. - Yuu le fulminó con la mirada. 

Ace se río - Y aun así captaste mi plan y te uniste voluntariamente. 

Yuu no podía negar eso. 

Deuce los miro un momento y luego asintió para si mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Día 1 - Relajarse. 
> 
> De una lista hecha por mi.


End file.
